Tour Bus Stories
by Keaira Riona
Summary: The tour-bus can only be fun for so long, and Bill decides to tell his bandmates a story to fight the boredom.


**Summary: **The tour-bus can only be fun for so long, and Bill decides to tell his bandmates a story to fight the boredom.

**Beta: **Yüki Stern

**Warnings: **Slash Male/Male. NC-17. PWP. Adult Content. Voyeurism. OOC. Contains slash sex. BK/GS

**Pairing:** Bill Kaulitz/Gustav Schäfer

**Word count: **4,395

**Tour bus stories**

"Can this get any more boring?" said Tom from his bunk.

"I told you we should have done everything by airplane, but you wouldn't listen to me," complained Georg.

"It's your entire fault Bill, you and your childish ideas!" stated Gustav.

"Hey! After a while you agreed also! Besides, road trips are always fun. There are plenty of things we haven't done yet."

"Like what? Paint each other's nails and talk about boys?" asked Tom in sarcastic voice.

"Fine," Bill huffed and turned the volume of his iPod up again.

They had been on the road for two weeks now, and they were already complaining about everything. Small beds and a bathroom for four, things had certainly been better. But Bill thought of it as a bonding experience between the band. Of course, they had spent plenty of time together as a band since their early teenage years, but this was completely different.

They had never been confined to actually be with each other. On certain trips, yes they had had to share a room, but it was a grand suite at a big hotel, where actually they each had a room and a bathroom to themselves and only shared the small kitchenette, the living room and the dining room.

Now they were too close to each other. Their clothes weren't even in a closet; they were still on each of their suitcases, which bothered Bill grandly. He needed to hang his leather jackets, and needed a shelf to set all his boxes full of jewelry. All his shoes and boots were crammed beneath his bed (he had insisted on getting the lower bunk) and his makeup, shampoo and face creams were all in a bag because they didn't fit in the bathroom.

Besides the small space, Georg snored and Tom talked in his sleep. He hadn't minded that fact when they were little, but now he really didn't need to know everything his twin brother and his various groupies did on his one-night-stands. Gustav was actually the one with which he crashed the least. Yes, the idiot woke up too early and made noise when he got up, but that was just about it.

He tried to think of something to do to break the increasing tension with the guys, but his mind kept drifting to porn. Even though they were young, sex-driven males, sex-talk eventually ran dry. They were tired of hearing of Georg and Gustav's sappyness with their respective girlfriends, Tom's sexploits and his own unresolved sexual tension after refusing to be a one-night-stander because he wanted to find "someone special".

He was growing tired of his brother's annoying behaviour, and finally said, "I've got an idea."

"What now?" growled Tom, who's bad mood increased by the hour.

"I know just how to kill our boredom and the sexual tension, at least for a while," he said happily. This was one hell of an idea, and that was saying much.

"Pray tell what? I'm about to pull my hair out," Georg begged.

"I'm going to tell you a story. What do you want, girl or boy?"

"For what?" asked Gustav, already suspecting where this was leading.

"It's a sex story, idiots. What will it be, sex with a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," the other three said excitedly. They had all known Bill was bisexual for a long time, but he had never said anything regarding a boy, let alone something sexual. This promised to be interesting.

"Where shall it take place?"

"What should we know! It's your story!" said Tom outraged. He was interested but still wary of hearing his brother talking about male on male sex.

"I need a setting, dunderhead. It could be a dark corner at a party or a bar, a hotel room, the green room before a concert…. You get the idea."

"What about the room where we keep all our instruments?" asked Gustav with a mischievous smile.

"Kinky are we? But that will do." Bill took a deep breath and turned his iPod off. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, thinking of how to exactly begin his story. Another set of deep breaths and he started:

"_I am sitting in my spinning red chair at the studio back home, working on some lyrics to go with the melody and beats Georg, Gustav and Tom had given me. Not much is coming of it, but I already have the first couple of lines.__ I grab my Starbucks from the table and take a long drink thinking of something that might sound right with "_crash and burn",_ but not much is going on inside my head. A few drags of my cigarette after and I am able to reach the chorus._

"_Actually, there IS a lot going on, but it is just not work related. I remind myself David has asked me I get the song finished before tomorrow because we need one more so the label will stop harassing us, but my concentration is just missing today._

"_I hear the door opening and closing behind me. How I hate when they interrupt me while I'm trying to write, and they all know it. There is no way I'm having the song done before tomorrow if they start talking to me right now. I turn in my chair to tell whoever it is to walk away and leave me to my writing, but as soon as I do, I stop and my mind goes blank._

"_Hey, I didn't see you at your place so I guessed you would be here," he says in a rush, "but if you're busy I'll be back later"._

"_No, it's all right," I say. I leave my notebook and pencil on top of the console with the many buttons and stand up. He's leaning against the far wall and I walk towards him and close the distance separating us. "Not a problem at all."_

"What the fuck? You let someone interrupt your writing just like that? Last time I attempted to do it you almost pulled my head off!" Tom shouted, extremely annoyed at the situation.

"Shut up Tom!" both Georg and Gustav said, inciting Bill to carry on with his story-telling.

"_I straddle his hips and push him against the wall. We're kissing fiercely, tongues fighting to take control. One of his hands moves up to grip my hair and the other down to squeeze my ass. I let out a low moan, and that is all he needs to thrust his tongue inside my mouth, exploring, memorizing it. Tracing his tongue along the roof of my mouth and then my teeth, I finally react and settle both my hands on his hips, not making him able to move. He sucks on my tongue and eliciting a groan of pleasure, I let go enough for him to turn us over and now it is me who is pressed against the wall._

"_He leaves my mouth after toying with my new lip ring, and starts trailing kisses along my jaw line. Finally getting to my neck, I move my head to give him access to the hollow of my throat. He goes for my ear lobe, sucking and playing my earrings with his tongue. Moving down my throat, he starts sucking and nipping, until I feel his teeth chew a bit on my neck skin and I know I'll have a love mark to cover after he leaves._

"_He moves his hands to cup my cheeks and crashes his lips to mine, claiming them his in a bruising kiss. He is now pressed flush against me, and I can feel his growing erection against mine. He starts rolling his hips as we kiss and the friction created between his jeans and my leather trousers is bliss. I let out another moan which is muffled by his mouth over mine, and then he's gone._

"_Someone is calling him, and I can feel rather than hear his cellphone vibrate in the front pocket of his jeans. He stopped kissing me to take it out and turn it off. I take advantage of his distraction and reverse our positions back to how we started. He's surprised, as I normally let him take control. But as I kiss him again my hands go down and I unbutton his jeans. My hand goes inside his boxers and I grab his balls, rolling them in my palm, while my other hand is twisting his nipple through his t-shirt._

"_I sink to my knees and-_

"Oh please tell me you're not going to do _that!"_ whined Tom. He looked completely distressed by the idea of his brother giving a blow-job to someone, even if it was just fictional.

"Tom really, it's not as if you haven't had one done to yourself!" replied Bill seriously, his eyes sparkling with laughter and lust. He was starting to feel the effects of his story.

"Yes Tom, we all have suffered from hearing you telling us what you've done with so many, it's your turn to listen," said Georg matter-of-factly.

Bill took this opportunity to take a look at his brother and friends. They had lust-filled gazes, and the fact that they had become aroused with his story was evident. "Kay, are you two done? Can I go on?" he said with fake annoyance. Another deep breath and he continued with a now husky voice.

"_I sink to my knees and __I free his throbbing erection from it's restraints. I gawk at my price, the head already glistening with the leaking pre-come. I start to lightly lick the head, cleaning him, and then taking my tongue along the vein all the way to its base. While I'm at it, my hands grip his hips tightly, pushing him against the wall, making it impossible for him to move._

"_His hands close in fists, my hair inside them as he moans his pleasure. I lick all around the head of his cock, down to the base and up again. I don't leave a single inch unattended. I look up at him through my lashes and see his eyes halfway closed. I smirk, an evil smirk, as I'm rolling his balls in my palm. He groans, I wink and take one of his balls into my mouth, licking it all over. I take the other one in too, and I can feel his grip on my hair tightening._

"_Please," he moans._

"_Please what? You want more? Beg for it," I say, a wicked grin spreading through my face._

"_Please, Bill. Please more. I want to feell your warm mouth around my cock, sucking the life out of me," he goes on._

"You made him beg?" Tom asked, even more astonished, if that ere possible.

"Well, well, Billy, we certainly didn't know that side of you, and I would be willing to bet that's just not it," said Georg with a drawl.

"Now, now, guys, let him finish the story. I know that at least I want to know how it ends," Gustav chuckled, then he sighed.

Bill was facing the wall, his back towards the others. He was certain he wouldn't be able to carry on with his story if he saw the other's faces and aroused cocks. He heard Tom shifting in his bunk above him; certain he had gotten in a position where his erection wouldn't be squished. He risked using his iPod to see what Georg and Gustav were doing in their own bunks and saw they were both lying on their backs, facing the ceiling.

He was confused. Why was he telling this story? What did it mean? He had always been a rather private person, not really liking to brag about his sex life. And why now? Just because they were bored to death? They had many things around to hang out at the bus: the Play Station, tons of DVD's, magazines, books, each had their laptop, their iPods, cellphones, board games, decks of cards… The amount of things to do was pretty vast. Why did Bill choose to do exactly _this_ to cease the boredom?

Of course, he was sure they all thought Bill just had a vivid imagination to create pretty wild fantasies. They could know nothing but… He shook his head. Of course the boys knew nothing. And why was he worried? It was only a story after all. After another set of very deep breaths and shifting into a more comfortable position (his back still towards the others) he resumed his story telling.

"_And so I do. In one go, I engulf him wholly, __working my tongue wickedly around his shaft. After so long, I have finally found a good use to my tongue piercing. I use the metal piece to my advantage, gliding it along the throbbing vein and around his cock. He tries to thrust into my mouth, but I don't let him, I keep him held tight against the wall. I can feel he is close. I start sucking and bobbing my head, while playing with his balls with one hand. _

"_He is almost over the edge so I let him fuck my mouth and I use my other hand to twist and pinch a nipple. I feel his balls tighten in my hand and seconds later he is coming down my throat. I swallow every drop of his seed, and when I'm done, I pull back a bit to lick him clean. I leave his spent cock and look at him, his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. His hands still in my hair, he pulls me up to kiss him. Tasting himself on my tongue, his hands start going down and he unfastens my trousers and grabbing my aching cock. _

"_I'm gonna fuck you. Hard. Right here." He __says in between pants._

"_Ooh, yess!" I hiss. I'm aching and leaking, and the need to feel him inside of me is enormous. "I want to feel you filling me, buried deep inside me," I finish in a husky, kind of whiny voice, but not as much as begging. Yet._

"_He walks towards the door and I feel my gut wrenching painfully before I realize he's rummaging through his jacket's pocket. He chuckles and I see he has taken out the small, to-go sized jar of lube. He comes back and gets my leather trousers down to my knees. I bend over the table, my ass in the air for him. I feel him pressed against me as he kisses my neck and twitches my nipples. One if his hands excitedly twisting and turning my nipple piercing._

"_Then he starts going down, and the next thing I know, his velvet tongue is licking around my pucker. He's such a tease! I wriggle my ass and then his tongue is inside me: licking, swirling, plunging. He's fucking me with his tongue. Too soon, he takes out his tongue and a second later one of his lubed fingers in inside my eager ass._

"_I moan in pleasure and desire, and my heart speeds as he is pumping his finger inside and out of me. After a bit, he introduces a second finger. He scissors them and wriggles them, stretching me fast but thoroughly._

"Wait, WHAT? He was fingering you?" Tom was gobsmacked. His tone was as disbelieving as it was amused.

"Yeah," Bill answered simply.

"Okay Tom, crash course: the guy was fingering Bill so he could take it up the ass, ok? If not, he would have been in a great deal of pain, but that is also done as sort of foreplay. With me this far? Then the guy is sticking his dick inside your baby brother. End of the lesson," said Georg bluntly. They were all shocked. Who knew Georg actually knew all this? Then of course, he was Georg. If there was something to know about sex, trust him to actually know about it.

"You sure do subtle, Georg," chuckled Gustav, and made a motion for Bill to continue.

"_A minute later and I have three of h__is fingers inside of me. I moan. He has touched that spot inside of me that has me seeing stars. I writhe beneath him, and then his fingers are out. I turn my head and I see him cover his cock in the lube with a few strokes. Steadying me against the table with one hand and positioning his cock with the other, I feel the head breach my hole._

"_It burns slightly at first, him stretching me with his cock. God he's thick! He continues penetrating me, inch by inch._

"_Fuck you're tight!" he says panting, once he is buried balls deep inside me. He gives me a minute to adjust – I feel so full! – before he starts moving. He pulls out slowly until only the head of his cock is inside me, and then he thrust back in._

Bill was already stroking himself at the mental images he was getting, and judging from what he was listening, the other three were too. If his mind hadn't been clouded with sex, he would have been able to make a mental note of Tom wanking to male on male sex for great blackmail material. But that was not the case. Too bad.

"_He starts thrusting in and out faster and faster, until he settles with a pace that is good for both of us. Sudde__nly his thrusts speed up, he changes his angle and he's rubbing against my prostate every time. I'm seeing stars, and I need to hold on to the table unless my legs buck. Some thrusts later and I'm already stroking myself, as I feel my orgasm building inside of me. I'm panting, writhing, moaning and groaning beneath him as he fucks me. I close my eyes and scream his name as I come, drops of pearly white staining the table and my clothes. As my ass clenches around his cocks, he thrusts in a couple more times and buries himself deep inside me, and I can feel him expulsing his seed in my insides. _

"_The feeling is glorious. In the rush, we forgot to use a condom, and the sensation of doing it bare back and him coming inside my ass is simply magnificent. I lay down on the table, and he lies on my back, kissing my neck. We rest there for what seemed like ages, but could have been as well bare minutes. _

"_He pulls out of me and tucks himself in before reaching again for his jacket. He lifts it and I can see he's got a rucksack with hi__m. He takes a towel out of it and helps me clean myself, as I'm dripping from both his come and mine. He does it tenderly, as if it had been a complete different person from the one who was fucking me hard against the table._

"_After he's done, her turns me around and stares deeply into my eyes. Wow, his eyes, that color, you could drown in them. My heart rate increases again but this time is not arousal. This feeling, it's different. He gives me peck on the lips and leaves without another word, but I can hear him sigh as he steps through the threshold. I'm left there, in the studio alone with my half written song and a gut wrenching feeling that had nothing to do with the amount of sweets I ingested all morning._

"So he fucked you and left? Like a paid whore?" asked Georg.

"Your bluntness sometimes isn't helpful, you know," said Gustav, uncomfortably shrugging. He was the only one that had noticed Bill's voice breaking.

Bill had drawn his bed curtain closed, so none of the others was able to see him shaking in silent sobs. He let the others imagine he had done it so they wouldn't see him wanking, as he still wanted to keep that to himself. He listened to his twin brother and Georg discussing theories about Bill's story: if it had been real, a rather wild fantasy or if he had read it in some gay porn website.

Eventually, Bill had cried himself to an exhausted sleep and didn't notice when they pulled into the parking lot a nice Italian restaurant. Both Tom and Georg quickly rushed to get a table as they were starved and wanted to actually run away from the crowded bus (which smelled strongly of sex after Bill's story), even if it was just for a little while.

Gustav didn't rush, as he actually was the only one able to wake Bill up without getting killed. He opened Bill's bed curtain and sighed. Carefully, he shook the boy's shoulder calling softly his name. After a while, he realized the brunette was not waking up, he was sound asleep. Gustav sat on the edge of the bed and stared longingly at Bill. He started running his fingers through Bill's hair in a soothing motion. Soon after, he could see the boy relaxing in his sleep.

Gustav sighed again and leaned against the headboard of the small bed, never ceasing his swift motion. He texted Tom telling him Bill wasn't waking up and that he wasn't feeling well and asking him to buy some takeout for both of them. Tom answered back an agreed. The restaurant also had a bar, Gustav noticed, and told them to hang out for a while since they were not in a hurry.

Gustav had fallen asleep sitting on Bill's bed, and an hour or so later he was awakened by a stirring Bill. He opened his eyes and saw the other boy staring right into his eyes.

"I really am sorry, for what it's worth," said Gustav in a sad, quiet voice.

"What are you sorry for? Getting involved with me or leaving like that without as much as an explanation?" said Bill resentful.

"A bit of both, actually," answered the blonde. He raised a hand to tell Bill not to talk and he continued, "I knew from the start we shouldn't have gotten involved with each other, but the pull was too great, the lust too big. And then since we started our affair, everything we did together just felt _right_. And that week, David had been ranting about how relationships affected work and so on and so forth. All he said just made me feel guilty. You knew I was still seeing Giselle, but I didn't have the courage to make everything about you, I'm sorry. I would actually like trying to make this work," he finished in a half smile.

"You want to make things work between us." Bill sated dryly.

"If that's what you want, yes I'd like to try."

"And you are going to break things up with Giselle for us to be together."

"Tonight, if it is necessary. I'll do everything in my power to make it work," said Gustav hopeful, but not lifting his gaze, ashamed of looking Bill in the eyes.

"Humm, this does change things," replied Bill with a blank face. He was letting no emotion show in his face, and that was making Gustav nervous. After a couple minutes of silence, he said, "Are you willing to go public?"

Gustav was gobsmacked. Of all the things Bill could have said, this was the only one he didn't expect. With an astounding effort he managed to say, "What?"

"Well, I don't mean calling Bravo or writing it on our website, of course. What I meant was telling Tom, Georg, David, Peter and everyone. I don't think you should tell Giselle you're dumping her because I'm a better shag than her (even though it's true), but I think we should tell those closer to us at least. We owe them that much."

"Well I see things are better between us, if you can brag about how better shag you are than some girl. What do you say, I phone her or I text her?"

"Call her idiot! You really are never going to hear the end of it because you're breaking up with her with a phone call, but it is better than cheating on her with me, of all people."

"All right, all right, I'm on it," he said with a smile as he took his cellphone and started dialing. "Oh, and by the way, you're just a manipulative little prat. With a great ass, but a prat none the less"

"Yes, and you love it," answered Bill with a cheeky grin.

Bill had to suppress his laughter the whole time Gustav was on the phone. The man could really have trouble speaking in situations of the sort, and that was saying something since he was usually pretty good with words. That was what some people would never know. As shy and quiet as he seemed to be, that just made him all the more special. He talked, a lot, not a chatterbox exactly, but he just didn't like to speak up during the interviews. And trust Gustav to say the truth, not as bluntly as Georg and not as tactless as Tom, but with a combination of brutality and subtlety. And that was one of many things Bill loved about his blonde drummer.

"Is it over?" Bill asked as Gustav hung up the phone.

"Completely," answered the other with a broad smile.

"Good. It was time you were only mine." At the sound of those words, Gustav rushed to Bill's bed and they melted in a passionate kiss.

Some time later (as they were too busy to notice how long had they been snogging) a somewhat drunk pair of Georg and Tom entered the bus and stopped cold at the sight. Even though they had been drinking, the sight of their two shirtless bandmates sobered them up in an instant.

"You… How… But… What?" said Tom, completely confused.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't see that one coming. I reckon congratulations are in order?" Georg drawled the tone of question at the end.

"Well yeah," answered Gustav, with what seemed a very pleased smile.

"Ever so eloquent," chuckled Bill. "What do you say Tom? Is he a hot enough catch for your baby brother?"

At the sound of those words, a very shocked Tom dropped to the floor and shook his head, mumbling gibberish before passing out.

***-. Finite .-***


End file.
